Many of today's computing devices, such as desktop computers, personal computers, and mobile phones, allow users to engage in video conferences with each other. In addition to being able to type out conversations with each other or hear each other talk, users can also see each other during the conversation, thereby coming closer to mimicking an in-person conversation. Due to a lack of screen real estate, it can be difficult to adequately display video(s) for the video conference along with any additional information that is needed to facilitate the video conference.